


Just Hold Onto Me

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M, Nerd Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!blaine has frequent nightmares and nerd!kurt knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Parachute by Ingrid Michealson (which is also the song used in the fic)

It happens enough that Kurt knows to set Blaine’s ringtone louder than anyone else’s in his contact list, so when his phone goes off at 3 am he doesn’t even put on his glasses to see who texted. He knows.

To Kurt 3:47am  
Can I come over?

Kurt chuckles to himself at how the resident bad boy at McKinley still thinks he has to ask for permission, because he should know the answer by now.

To Blaine 3:48am  
Of course. The window is open

To Kurt 3:50am  
Be there in five min

By the time Kurt can feel himself drifting off to sleep he hears the familiar creak of his bedroom window opening and feels a stream of warm, mid-spring breeze seep into his bedroom. Blaine is standing I the middle of the room with his hands in the pocket of his shredded jeans, eyes red, and tears forming in the corner that he promptly brushes away. Even after months Blaine refuses to cry in front of Kurt, despite Kurt’s assurance that’s okay to. Kurt realizes Blaine hasn’t even gelled his hair yet, unruly curls tangled atop his head that he just wants to run his fingers though once they start to cuddle.

“Hi” he says sheepishly, looking down at the carpet.

“Hey,” Kurt says putting on his glasses and opening his arms that Blaine can come closer, “it’s alright c’mere.”

Blaine toes off his motorcycle boots and shrugs off his signature leather jacket, revealing the solid white tank top he usually sleeps in. He crosses the room to Kurt’s bed and climbs in on his usual left side. Blaine presses himself into Kurt’s side and Kurt throws his arm over him to bring him closer, breathing in the classic Blaine scent of Drakkar Noir, cigarette smoke, and wait, was that sweat? Blaine must’ve ran all the way here.

“How bad was this one?” Kurt asks the question they’re both so used to knowing. 

After six months of dating he and Blaine silently decided on using a one-to-ten scale for the severity of Blaine’s nightmares. One to three is bad, but typically Blaine just calls Kurt because he claims that the sound of Kurt’s breathing is the only thing that can get him to sleep calmly. 

Four through seven Blaine walks eight blocks in the middle of the night to Kurt’s house and crawls into bed with him, Kurt pressing chaste kisses to his forehead and mumbling “it’s okay” and “I’m here” into Blaine’s hair. 

But Blaine just turns and buries his face into Kurt’s pajama collar before replying: “Nine.”

Oh how it breaks Kurt’s heart to see the boy he loves (even though he hasn’t said that out loud) so broken like this, but he’ll try all he can to help. He knows what to do for eight through ten, so with a deep breath he begins.

“I don’t tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don’t tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won’t tell anybody, won’t tell anybody  
They wanna push me down they wanna see you fall down.”

He hears Blaine’s breath hitch at the lyrics of this song, their song, and Kurt wipes away the tears the Blaine hasn’t realize he started making.

“I won’t tell anybody that you turn the world around  
I won’t tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won’t tell anybody, won’t tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall they wanna see us fall down.”

By the time he finishes the second verse he hears Blaine sigh and slump down deeper into him. The telltale sign he’s asleep and (hopefully) okay. Maybe one day he’ll coax Blaine into explaining his nightmares or even telling him what they’re about, but for now all he can do is whisper into his boyfriend’s skin:

“I don’t need a parachute, baby if I’ve got you  
Baby if I’ve got you I don’t need a parachute.”


End file.
